Ophiuchus Shaina
Ophiuchus Shaina is a Silver Saint of Athena in the twentieth century. Because of the decision to become a Saint of Athena, she was forced to follow strict rules due to being a woman. Because of these rules, Shaina had to wear a mask. When wearing this mask, she must reject her femininity. As a result, she behaved like a man, and was in turn respected as one. Shaina was renowned as the most powerful female Saint. According to Shaina, a female Saint being seen by a man without her mask is much more worse than being seen naked. If such a situation were to happen, the female Saint would be forced to make a choice between either killing the man or falling in love with him. Sensei of Cassios Shaina trained, a man named Cassius, and during training, she did, he turn a grown man, and Cassius admired the courage and appreciated his sense, but never forgot that she was a woman, and it made him fall for her. Rival of Seiya Shaina as the Pope's servant, ended up being manipulated by him, and ended up following a false Athena. But all the Sanctuary did not even know the Pope was evil and lived normally, and during part of the story, everyone thought that the pope wanted to just punish Seiya for violating rules; I made Shaina never act evil doing the pope sent him, but only do things within the rules. One is to try to kill anyone who sees her face. When Seiya (student of his rival, Marim) beat Cassios in the tournament to decide who would take the Pegasus Cloth, Shaina was angry with the fact Seiya, a Japanese, take the cloth out of the sanctuary; she sent his henchmen go take the cloth Seiya, and Seiya had to face her, and during the fight, he can take your mask and see his face. This makes Shaina jure kill Seiya. Then Shaina is sent to Japan to kill Seiya along with other silver saints, and after her allies were killed, it continues in Japan and attempts to kill Seiya again. Then she tells the truth about the law of the mask, and says she decided to love him instead of killing him. She only later discovers through Marim, the pope is actually Gemini Saga, and meet Saori, swearing loyalty to her. After becoming a hero, Shaina forgot the rivalry against Marin, and became her best friend. Anime In the anime, Shaina had an injury in childhood, and Seiya, saw his face and fixed; it was more a motivation to kill Seiya. Shaina has much obsession to kill Seiya, and acts several times, being defeated every time we acted on Seiya. In the manga, Seiya never defeated Shaina. Fifth Movie Shaina serves Artemis after the Earth was given to her. But, theories claim Shaina as an anti-villainess that helps Seiya to find his cloth. Video-game In a game of Playstation 2, Shaina protects the Ophiucus and dies in a fight with Seiya. Category:Rivals Category:Love Rivals Category:Female Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Saint Seiya Villains Category:Neutral Evil Category:Video Game Villains Category:Redeemed Category:Anti-Villain Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Movie Villains Category:Fallen Heroes Category:In Love Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Martial Artists Category:Grey Zone Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Protective Category:Affably Evil Category:Extremists Category:Master of Hero Category:Necessary Evil Category:Lawful Neutral